


Lie To Me

by yoonghigh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonghigh/pseuds/yoonghigh
Summary: I know that you don'tbut if I ask you if you love meI hope you lie to me (5 seconds of summer, 2018)orMark lives a boring and monotonous life until he needed a particular someone to accompany him to a wedding . That's where Haechan steps in.





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys ! I really hope you enjoy this ! This is the first work i am posting here after almost a year of using this app. if you guys want a pdf// google docs of this story, you could just hmu in the comment section bellow.

M ark didn’t think there was anything notable about him. He’s not the smartest friend in his friend group, not the most sporty, not even the most good-looking. He know that. He knows that his life is monotonous. Surprisingly, He is okay with that, He is okay that “boring”, he’s okay doing the exact same thing every single day, at exactly the same time. The young SM University junior is just not okay with the fact that there are other people out there leading a more eventful and interesting life.

 

That is until he receives an invitation to his brothers wedding, and that’s how he knew his life will get a little less boring. 

  
  
  


//

  
  


It’s six weeks into the new semester into Mark’s Junior year in University when the news broke out. His brother was getting married, and married soon. He can barely grasp the fact that over such a short time of being engaged, his brother managed to plan a wedding. 

 

Yes, He is happy, ecstatic even. The younger brother can not wait for his older brother, his role-model, to finally settle down, But how can he calm his mind when he has done something that could probably cost him his life. 

 

It was 3am in Seoul, Mark was in a small coffee shop in his university when he was suddenly brought into a state of panic. He received an Email from his brother.  _ You, Mark Lee, are invited to join and celebrate the matrimony of Jaehyun and Taeyong…” _

 

He did not finish reading the invitation. He could not finish reading the letter. He saw his whole life flash upon his two eyes. He called his best friend  to accompany him (and hopefully offer moral support) in panicked state.

 

“Bro, you called” a frantic man entered the  coffee shop. His blonde hair has now turned light-brown due to running literally 25 meters to get to his friend.

 

He sat down on the seat right in front of the younger, already mirroring the expression found on the his face. 

 

“You look dead, man !! Have you not finished your thesis yet or something, gimme, i can help.” Yukhei said trying to help his friend relax. 

 

“No” mark said quietly, adjusting the hood of his coat, still looking down his coffee cup fiddling with his fingers holding the hot drink. Yukhei gave a face of defeat. The taller stood up and went to the cashier ordering a drink. 

 

After a few minutes the blonde guy came back with a drink in one hand and a tray on the other. 

 

“Have you received the email?” Mark asked, shocking his friend who almost missed his chair upon hearing the sudden voice. 

 

“Wut?” Yukhei said with a muffled voice, french pastry in his mouth. Eyes wide after hearing the word ‘email’, because of a traumatic experience with a terror professor and his inability  to use Korean Social Networking Sites(SNS.

 

“Don’t worry, you idiot! It’s not from Prof. Kwon Boa, It’s from my  brother. Check your email right now” The panicked boy said. The person across him suddenly getting his phone,, hastily checking his emails. 

 

“ _ Lucas Wong and  _ _ Chittaphon Ten Leechaiyapornkul _ _ , are Invited to join and celebrate  the matrimony of Jaehyun and Tae- _ OH MY GOD! CONGRATULATIONS MAN!” Yukhei screamed, getting a few questioning faces from those in the coffee shop. The shorter man’s face faltered even more, causing lucas to suddenly feel more timid yet aware of his surroundings.

 

The older then remembered, this is older brother he’s talking about. This is the person he looks up to and runs of to when he has  a problem, and now Taeyong is going to get married, meaning he’s not gonna have his brother there for him 24 hours a day, seven days a week. 

 

“Man, I am aware of your situation. I do not fully understand it, but I am aware of it.” Yukhei started. Mark sighed. ‘ _ ugh, problems with a feeling type _ ’ he said in his mind, mentally preparing his mind for another sermon. 

 

“What are you so afraid about? Are you not happy? Your Brother is going to experience one of the happiest days of his. He’s finally going to be one with the love of his life. It’s an intimate and special occasion between two lovers, you’re lucky enough to be invited” The blond boy stated. For the first time, The poor little boy feels genuinely feels hurt and offended. No, not by Yukhei, but the truth of his words. He is lucky that he could be part of his brothers wedding, but he can’t help but be selfish.

 

But, because of Mark finds it hard to express himself in words, especially in times he is emotionally vulnerable, he ends up muttering a quiet confession of what he has done to get that  worried. 

 

“MAN! Speak up, it’s not like you’re gonna get someone killed!” The loud man spoke. The other just looked at the person in front of him with wary eyes and lips clasped between his lips, eyes glued shut.  _ ‘yes , yes it is bro’ _ Mark answered in his head. 

 

“Bro. BRO! No! You’re not killing Jaehyun right?!” Yukheis eyes enlarged. He covered his mouth right hand, and pushed his chair away from the table his left hand forward for defense. The shorter then stood up and hit his friends head with the back of his palm continuously. 

 

“I. Am. Not. Killing. My. Brother’s. Fiance. You. Twat.” Lucas then grasped his phone calling his boyfriend, Ten. 

 

“Babe, help me, I’m at the ELF cafe right now, I’m held at fork point, come save me quick” The overreacting boys whisper-screamed to his phone making sure to hold it tight with both hands to make sure the man attacking him won’t get a hold of the gadget.

 

“Baobao, I’m at a party right now, i don’t think i could go there right now, it would be rude.” His last life line from Marks  _ “abuse” _ said. Yukhei tried to convince him for the next three minutes until he hears a particular Jungwoo exclaim that he was craving ELF cafes coffee.

 

“Fine, you win this time Bao, Love you always” Ten says in defeat, ending the call soon to come in the cafe with his three friends, Jungwoo, Doyoung, and Haechan. 

 

“Mark Lee, you better let go of my man!” A voice from across the room said. Mark let go Yukhei and sat back down on his seat, now with Ten and Lucas on his right, Jungwoo and Doyoung on his left, and Haechan.

 

“So why did you call mid-party, Lucas” a black and blue-haired Doyoung interrogated the giant. Everyone looked at him and asked the same. He looked at them and explained the situation Mark was in, and how he thinks the university junior is plotting how to get his at least halt the wedding of his brother until he graduates ( _ ‘am not’ Mark said looking at his older friends, ‘mmhm, you’re not lying in front of our salad, Mark.’ hissed the orange haired Jungwoo.). _

 

“If it’s not about Taeyong marrying Jaehyun, what are you so taken aback,  _ Minhyungie _ ?” the black haired male could almost hear the pout in the voice of Haechan. All those in the table abruptly turned their heads away from Mark, looking at the youngest with shock in their eyes.  _ ‘And so he speaks’  _ Mark says in his head, again. 

 

“Fine, God damnit, I lied to my whole family a few weeks ago in a family dinner!” The black haired boy exclaimed, letting all the  anger leave his chest. His friends quickly went into a state of deep thinking, wonder what Mark could have said in front of all of his siblings. 

 

“What did you say, Mark” Ten and Yukhei ask in a stern manner, placing both his hands in front of him on the table, clasped. The boy they are interrogating suddenly felt a bump in his throat. His palms also started feeling sweaty as time the time went on. 

 

“Well, uhm, you see… I told them I kinda had a boyfriend, even though i don’t actually have one…” The poor boy was not actually done with his story when all of the sudden all those in the table laughed their asses of, some even slapping another person's leg or wiping of their tears of joy. The junior sank back to his seat, regretting why he told the guys the reason. Heck, even regretting calling his best friend in the first place. 

 

But, he suddenly felt a pair of warm arms around his chest. What he didn’t know was the fact the Haechan was not laughing. He even asked his older brother Jungwoo, who is seated next to Mark, to exchange seats with him to at least cheer him up. 

 

“Ya, Haechan! Don’t be so down. It’s his fault, that bum.” his brothers boyfriend said, putting his hand on the youngers shoulder. He then pulled his shoulder away and placed his head on his poor friends shoulder. The two pairs of couples now look at them with dumbfounded faces.

 

“Y'all are mean, you guys are just now aware of the fact that his family is sending him girls, fucking girls to his apartment. He was my partner last semester for a research paper, and all of the sudden a girl would just knock on his door every other hour, saying they’ve been sent by his mum and they would go out on a date with Minhyung. I felt uncomfortable and like my privacy was being invaded by strangers, in an apartment that is not even mine. How do you think he, the owner of the apartment, feels, huh!” he ranted, the boys once honey skin turn a bright red out of anger and annoyance. All of the older once again are shocked by the the sternness of Haechans voice. The boys hand has balled up into a fist as he stands up. Mark hold his wrist to stopping the younger from doing anything out of impulse. 

 

“Donghyuck, Relax. Breathe.” the black haired male ordered. He soon followed and plopped down in his seat, still red from the sudden burst of emotions that happened just moments ago. 

 

“What are you trying to imply, Haechan?” the blonde asked the youngest in a careful tone, afraid to anger him once more.

“Y’all don’t have sympathy don’t you.” Haechan hissed. “The reason why he lied to his family was because he feels uncomfortable, let him breathe!”

 

Lucas raised his pointer finger, about to say something, until Ten dragged his hand down back to his lap.

 

All of the boys then apologized not just to Mark, but also to the boy beside him. Jungwoo also said something about the kid being “ _ expired _ ” and in serious need of a rest, until he was told off by the younger. 

 

Once the orange haired man returned to his seat beside his boyfriend and Ten, a light-bulb went off of his brain. This is where Marks life would be a little less boring. 

 

“Hey Haechan-ah” Jungwoo called his sibling a seat away from him. The two boys looked at the male and gave him curious gaze. 

 

“Why don’t you do each other a favor and be eachothers dates to both Hyojong and Hyuna, and Taeyong and Jaehyun’s wedding.” All the foreigners looked confused. Wasn’t Haechan in a relationship with some dude in the football team at YG University? Is he not gonna be more even more jealous and envious than what he already is? Isn’t Haechans boyfriend invited to Hyojong and Hyuna’s wedding? So many questions were now filling up their heads, and they need to know why Jungwoo suggestd such a weird idea. 

 

“But what about Minjoon?” Mark asked the boy beside him. Haechan then accidentally looked right into the older eyes, unable to lie to the older.

 

“We broke up a few weeks after our research paper. He was extremely protective, and I didn’t want to feel suffocated anymore.” He said in an unsure tone, almost questioning actually, very unlike him. 

 

“God, Just say he cheated on you with some chick in the freshman cheerleading team in his uni” a furious Doyoung said, making everyone gasp. A silent “yeah, that too” escaped the lips of the small male. 

 

Then and there did everyone in the table realize where all the pain and anger came from. Both couples knew that this is exactly what both boys needed. The atmosphere suddenly turned cold and silent until yukhei broke the ice.

 

“Why don’t you guys give it a try.” he says in a cheery yet timid tone, looking at both boys, then back to his boyfriend, ho is giving reassuring nods. While the other couple is just staring at them with eyes filled with hope that both of them would agree. 

 

“I am fine with the idea, and i’m sure Sunny would love to not have to mutilate your… man parts.” the light brown haired boy told everyone trying to brighten up the mood. The slightly taller male can’t help but feel bad as he feels as if the boy just said that to make him feel less crappy about himself.

 

“Ya! Donghyuck-ah, you really don’t have to. I know you just came out of a physically and mentally tiring relationship, i don’t wanna give you another one, let alone a fake one” Mark tried to convince the shorter, staring at him as if he was writing his own name on the death note.

 

As he looks away from the boy he looked at his friends giving him forceful glares, almost taunting him to do it, to agree to this potentially dangerous idea, but he has to. He couldn’t let the people around him down.

 

“Okay let’s do this” He said with confidence and fearlessness.


End file.
